Some communication and sensor systems depends on Line of Sight (LoS) or near LoS signal propagation. These includes systems that employ electromagnetic signals at relatively high frequencies. The term “communication and sensor mast” is here defined to be a mast that carries equipment for a system relying on LoS or near LoS signal propagation such as communication systems, radar systems, cameras and other sensor systems”.
Systems relying on LoS signal propagation often have to be positioned on a mast that is elevated above the ground. The word ground also includes sea in this context.
When such systems are utilized for defence purposes, the elevation may increase the probability of detection and thus for harmful physical and electronic attacks. Electronic attacks are often termed Electronic Warfare.